


You're a Green One, Mr Park

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, College chanbaek, M/M, adorable baek, for Laura- Merry Christmas, jackson being hot stuff, jealous Yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Chanyeol sees green every time Baekhyun- his not-boyfriend-boyfriend, sits on someone else's lap.And he seems to do it an awful lot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	You're a Green One, Mr Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochicheekies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/gifts).



> Dearest Laura,
> 
> Merry Christmas! I hope you enjoy this short (but kinda sweet) fic as a little gift
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> Gegi x

He was doing it again, this time perched in Jackson’s lap, smiling and chattering away, not caring for the way Chanyeol’s eyes could literally bore holes through his skin.

They were at a flat Christmas extravaganza, a college party filled with booze and people wearing Santa hats or dressed up as (drunken) crazy elves.

It was everything college kids needed to wind down and let loose after a semester of feeling trapped by lectures, schedules and exams.

“Hey Yeollie, come over here!” Baekhyun beckoned him over, smiling the taller boy rolled his eyes and eventually walked over to the pair “You look so alone in the corner. Come mingle with everyone”

It was a wonder how they had become so close over the last year- Baekhyun was a bubbly, out-going person- he seemed to know every one they walked past and every single person never failed to give him a once-over as he strutted past.

It wasn’t like Baekhyun tried to be provocative he simply looked that good.

Chanyeol on the other hand, was quiet and shy, he liked to keep to himself and play video games in his room- going out to parties and drinking obsessively was not his thing. He, of course, only went for one reason.

Torture.

Well that could only be it- liking Byun Baekhyun was torture because the boy was oblivious to all the gazes he received, unknowing of how all his actions were perceived- and for Chanyeol it was torture every time.

An ugly green dragon reared its head, blowing his lungs full of fire until they burned- wanting nothing more than to wrench Baekhyun off of that buff, muscular jocks lap and into his own.

But he couldn’t because Baekhyun- while in his mind was definitely his- in reality, he wasn’t even close.

Baekhyun wiggled on Jackson’s lap and the other boy threw Chanyeol a look that could only mean he planned to get laid tonight, and he planned to do it with the pretty little thing in his lap.

He would have stopped himself if he could, but he doesn’t think he wanted to.

Grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist he yanked him off the other’s lap, dragging him behind him as they headed through the crowd of young college kids dancing and drinking together and against the protests of Jackson behind them.

“Y-yeol slow down- you’re hurting my wrist.”

The taller finally stopped once they were in the back yard, panting heavily;

“Yeol- what’s the matter? Why did you pull me outside?”

“Because!” The taller yelled, frustrated, rubbing a hand over his face. How the fuck was he going to explain this?

_I dragged you outside because I like you and I’m sick of seeing you with other people_. Or may he should simply say- _the next time you want a seat you can sit on my lap instead_.

“It’s stupid.” He manages finally when Baekhyun doesn’t remove his gaze from his face, looking at him expectantly with his arms crossed.

“Well it was important enough to literally yank me through everybody- so?”

It comes out as a soft whine, he doesn’t mean it to but it does “You’ve been sat on everyone’s lap… I… I got jealous.”

“W-what? Y-you got jealous?” Baekhyun gaped at him eyes wide “You… got jealous of me?”

“I… yes… I mean Jackson or whatever his name was about twenty seconds away from boning you on the spot and I think I would have exploded if I had to see that. You bring me to all these parties and then you’re… always with someone else, on someone else… I just… I can’t help it.”

“You’re jealous of me. Chanyeol you’re such an idiot” Baekhyun sniggered, grabbing the front of the taller’s smart (and totally out of place) dress shirt and pulling him down so he’s a few inches away “I wanted you to be jealous… to see if you’re really interested- you’re a pretty hard person to read, y’know.”

Chanyeol closed the gap with a gentle kiss “Does that… make it easier to read what I want?”

Baekhyun bit back a smile “Ah, I think I need one more just to make sure we’re on the right page.”

They relish in the kisses. Chanyeol pauses just as they’re about to head back inside;

“If you need a seat, next time you can just sit on my lap.”

_“Oh baby, I plan to.”_

_~fin_


End file.
